Animagus
by Weatherby
Summary: The seventh year at Hogwarts is over and the group decides to take a vacation. look what's happening chapter 2 is up!
1. The best head-boy of the year

ANIMAGUS  
By Weatherby  
  
It was a nice afternoon at the Gryffindore tower. No-one had time enjoying it. it was the last day of the third term and everybody was busy packing their trunks. Everybody except Neville Longbottom who kept chasing after his toad Trevor. The seventh years were the most stressed from all the others.  
  
"Hey Harry,Ron..D'you have planes after school's over?" Seamus Finnigen asked Harry and Ron.  
"Nope" answered Ron. "S'ppose dad will let me work in his department if mom won't kill me for not getting the "best head-boy of the year" award. What about you Harry?"  
"I dunno,I wanna find a new home. I don't think living with the Dursleys is what you'd call home..." Harry said sadly.  
"well..."said Ron. "I'm sure mom will be more then happy if you'll live in the burrow. And you can have my room since I'll sleep under a tomb."  
"Oh shut up! In the end you'll win the award and you'll sorry for what you've said but if you insist giving me your room - "  
"OK,OK I got the point" Ron cried.  
"Enough with it Ron. You've been telling us how your mom's gonna kill you all day... at the end you'll get the award so don't worry. You're the best head-boy of the year!" said Dean Thomas who was very annoyed from Ron's behavior.  
The rest of the hour at the boys' dorm was fun. They all talked about their featured jobs and a bit about Quidditch and in 7:30 Neville arrived with Trevor.  
  
Meanwhile at the girls' dorm, Hermione was suffering...really suffering.  
  
"I think I'll find a job as a seer" Lavender Brown told Parvati Patil excitedly. "I got full marks in Divination and there's a rumor that Professor Trealawney is retiring so maybe Dumbledore will let me be the next Divination teacher."  
"No way!" cried Parvati. "I just looked at my crystal ball and I saw myself as the new Divination teacher!"  
"NO WAY!"  
"YES WAY!"  
"NO WAY!"  
"YES WAY!"  
that's how it went for a long time until Lavender and Parvati got reminded that the have trunks to pack. In her bed, Hermione was trying to read "Hogwarts, a history" but the two young seers were interupting her and she felt relieved when they stopped fighting. Hermione has already finished packing her trunk and she tried to relax by reading (again) and thinking about her favorite place in the whole world. What about the library? What about Hagrid? What about Professor Mcgonagall? Hermione's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a sec, Hermione?" Hermione looked up and saw her friend Nancy Shortass who by the way hasn't been mentioned in the HP books (and it has something to do with the fact that I invented her...). She was a round face and extremely forgetful girl.   
Hermione mopped her tears quickly and said "sure".  
They went to the common room which was now really deserted.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked her kindly.  
"Neville"  
"Excuse me?"  
Neville, Neville Longbottom..well...I...er...kinda LIKE him..." and Nancy turned very pink.  
"Wow that's great!" said Hermione with a huge grin, trying not to laugh.  
"Yeah, but tomorrow is the last day I'll see him ...I guess.. and I was just wondering if you could do me a favor.."  
"Sure. What?" Hermione asked her.  
"Could you ask Harry or Ron to ask Neville if he like me?...but I don't want him to know that I like him too"  
"Sure" said Hermione. She couldn't continue reading after she herd this so she decided to stay with Nancy and talk in the common room. In a quarter to eight students started leaving Gryffindore tower towards the great hall and in five minutes to eight. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus went out of the dorm and then went with   
Hermione, Nancy, Lavender and Parvati towards the great hall. Harry was thinking to himself, Ron was saying to himself: "OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD" all the time, Hermione was thinking to herself and smiling, Dean and Seamus were looking and a bit blushing at Lavender and Parvati, Lavender and Parvati were looking and blushing furiously at Dean and Seamus, Neville was holding a scarlet ball in his hand and was trying to remember something he forgot. And Nancy was looking at Neville.  
  
The group arrived to the great hall and sat, Ron finally stopped with his "OHMYGOD's". the sky were purple and looked like a dream but it was hard to think about it that way when from one side of you Ron knocked his hands on the table and from the other side of you Hermione as sobbing loudly.  
  
The feast started and everybody ate cheerfully except Ron who looked like if he'll open his mouth he'll vomit. Dumbledore stood up and the hall turned quiet.  
"This is the first year we decided to give awards for the "best head-boy and head-girl awards"." He said cheerfully but not more cheerful then Professor Mcgonagall who looked ever few seconds at Professor Trealawney.  
"the contestants for the best head-girl are:  
1. Hermione Granger - Gryffindore  
2. Hannah Abbot - Hufflepuff  
3. Padma Patil - Ravenclaw  
4. Pansy Parkinson (don't ask) - Slytherin  
And the winner is.....Padma Patil!"  
The crowd applauded except for the Slytherins and all the Gryffindore looked at Hermione who applauded too.  
"What?" she said. Ron listened but still hasn't opened his mouth.  
"And now. The award for the best head-boy. And the contestants are:  
1. Ron Weasley - Gryffindore  
2. Ernie Macmillan - Hufflepuff  
3. Terry Boot - Ravenclaw  
4. Draco Malfoy - Slytherin  
  
It was a tense moment at the Gryffindore table. Everybody had enough of Ron telling them about his mom and they hopes he'll win and then he'll finally shut up. Dumbledore spoke again:  
:and the winner is....RON WEASLEY!"  
  
A/N: well...what d'you think? I think it's a good start but please review it cause I really love to read the reviews you guys send me...especially if they're good...  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places belongs to the genius J K Rowling except Nancy Shortass... ^!^  
  
  
  
  



	2. The great surprise

  
  
ANIMAGUS – CHAPTER 2:  
  
If Ron looked like he was about to vomit before, it was nothing compering to how he looked   
right now. The whole crowd (exapt for the Slytherins) was applowding and Ron opened his   
mouth. At first everyone thought he WAS about to vomit but he wasn't, he just put a huge   
smile on his face. Ron got up from his chair and went where professor dumbledore was.   
Dumbledore smiled at him with his twinkeling eyes and professor mcgonagallwent and shook   
his hand.  
"I knew you can do it, Weasley!" she cried.  
  
"Hu?" said ron, still in shock when he and the other gryffindores went out of the great hall.  
"I won! I actually won! Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod…"  
"Not again…" dean thomas muttred   
"Well…at least SOMEONE from gryffindore won!" said hermione. She looked very happy   
for ron and she didn't seem to be dissapointed.  
  
It was late and all the Gryffindores were very tired from packing trunks all day but it didn't   
matter to them. In a few minutes the gryffindore common room was decorated and Seamus   
and neville brought lots of food from the kitchen and to everyone's surprise, Neville didn't   
drop anything. Almost before the end of the party, in about 2:30 AM hermione transfigured a   
chair ijnto a huge ice-cream to ron and they all went to sleep in 3:00 AM.  
  
Harry woke up at 8:00 AM, tired but satisfied. He was very happy for ron. He went to   
breakfast and met with the seventh years.   
"Oh, Harry we were just talking about you. well...not ONLY about you but about you too."  
"?"  
"Yeah" said Seamus "We were thinking about places or avents to meet each other. you know, like a union. Dean suggested "HOGLANE"...it's a really cool forest" he said when he saw the look of confusion on Harry's face.  
At eleven o'clock they went to the Hogsmead train station and went on the Hogwarts Express.  
The girls went to sit with the sixth years and Seamus and Dean went to buy more sweets so the only people who were in the compartment were; Harry, Ron and Neville.  
"Say, Neville" Ron asked him "What d'you think 'bout Nancy Shortass?"  
Neville turned very pink and said to Ron:  
"Promise you won't tell anyone?"  
"Promise"  
"Even not Hermione?"  
"Even not Hermione"  
"You swear?"  
"NEVILLE!"  
"OK, OK well....yeah, kinda" he blushed furiously and ran out of the compartment.  
"Well... that's allright" Ron said with an evil grin " I promised I won't tell anyone and I won't.."  
"Well....YOU won't" Said Harry with the same evil grin "I will..."  
  
When they left the platform, everyone of the seventh year went to a different direction.  
Harry and uncle Vernon went to the parking. In the time of their walking, Harry found out that uncle Vernon bought a new car a "MINI VAN" (A/N: I'm not sure I wrote MINI VAN correctly so write me a review if it's not how u suppose 2 write it... thank - u)  
because Dudley couldn't enter to their normal car anymore. It seems like Dudley finally agreed to come but he decided to stay in the car (or maybe it was just because he couldn't get out of it...heheh I'm evil...). Most of the cars in the parking were Mini Vans or big cars  
so it looked like every car is uncle Vernon's.Harry wasn't so happy to come back to the Dursley but he knew he won't stay there long  
and by the look on uncle Vernon's face, Harry was sure that he'll kick him out of the house if he'll find a place to leave in or if he won't.  
It seemed like under the bushy moustache, he had a little grin. of course Harry was certain that it wasn't a good grin. Harry knew uncle Vernon too well to think that he'd care about Harry in ANY, way...  
Since he was one year old and moved to the Dursleys, they treated him treated him like he was fresh dog's droppings ( I took that from "The witches" by Roald Dahl, cool story, worth readin). they didn't want to get near him from fear he'll turn them to bats while they are asleep and anyway, what will the neighbours say?  
  
Harry knew that he had Ron, Hermione, Hagris and Sirius for him anytime.and the Weasley family was his favorite family in the whole world (not that he knew a lot of familys...). He had Dumbledore who was Harry's and lots of others' opinion a genious and it was an honour for Harry to know him. It seemed his greatest fear at the moment was boredom  
even not for a second Harry thought about his future. When he thought about a job, he still remembered what professor Moody told him a few years ago about him being an auror "BUT" he said to himself "It wasn't the real Moody wasn't it?"  
he could find a job at Hogwarts. He didn't want to leave the castle anyway. maybe he could be Hagrid's personal assistant but the thought trying to put a leash around a Blast Ended Skrewt's sting didn't make him feel very exited about that kind of job.  
  
They finally got to the car. it looked like every other car in the area and Harry didn't understand why uncle Vernon was sure that this is the right car but he didn't have time. suddenly he had noticed how heavy his trunk was and he accidently droped it....on his tiny little finger on the leg (which I have no idea what's it's name so if u know please write me in the review...duh!)  
he bent down to pick the trunk from the ground and then he saw a little, black car which seemed like it could get through a door and Harry was wondering; "How can a person ACTUALLY enter this car?" He moved a bit to see the rest of the car and then he saw it.... (oooooh scary....)  
The man who hated him more then anything, The sallow faced and hooked nosed and the greasy haired. Severus Snape was in that car looking straight at Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the rule - Nancy Shortass and the forest of Hoglane are mine. The others are J K's.  
  
A/N: Before you read that it was Snape you thought it was our dear Voldie weren't you? well...that was kinda the point...hehehe  
  
OK, if you though the chapter was too long OR too boring( which is possible because after all it's MY story...) then that's Ok, you don't have to tell me. I just told myself that every chapter of mine should be at least three and a half folio pages when I write it and as you've probably noticed, well....I didn't really have what to write BTW the part   
Harry goes out of the Hogi Express and til the part he sees Snape.  
  
See the boxs down here? It's not just "standing" there! write something!!! ^!^ 


	3. The Letters

New Page 1

"Boy!" Harry looked to his right and saw uncle Vernon with his head out of a car window. "Are you going to come with us or stay here with your weirdo friends?" Harry looked back to where Snape and the car were a few minutes ago but they were gone. Without any will to, he entered to Uncle Vernon's car. 

~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* 

It was a week after the school's over and Harry alreadygot bored. Usually he was counting the days till the beginning of the school year but now he had no school to look forward too. It was 11:26 PM and Harry was very tired. He cleaned pans all day from the stupid party the Dursley's had yesterday. He was about to sleep when two owls entered the room. One was Errol, the Weasley's owl, half alive. Harry didn't know the other one. Harry took Errol and put him in Hedwig's cage. He opened the unknown owl's letter and read: 

_Dear Harry: _

_How's the holiday? I hope you're OK. I know they are your family and all   
but I really don't like these Dudley's._

Harry almost fell out of his bed when he read the word "Dudley's". It made him imagine a normal Dudley and a Dudley with a bushy moustache and another Dudley with a pink face and a horse like face. 

_I don't know if you've already got Ron's letter cause he sent you one too.   
Anyway, the Quidditch World Cup is canceled this year...breath mate, breath!  
Anyway, my father checked it out, so we might be able to go to Hoglane. _

_I asked everybody and Ron, Hermione, Dean and Nancy said yes. Neville   
said that most of the chances are that he'll come but he needs some time   
to convince his grandma...and Lavender and Parvati wrote that they got   
to check their crystal balls and then they'll tell me...what about you? _

_Send me an owl._

_Sincerely,  
Seamus Finnigen_

Harry opened Ron's letter and read:

_Dear Harry: _

_Have you heard??? the Quidditch World Cup is canceled! _

_It was supposed to be US of A versus Israel but dad told me that   
the Israeli seeker was beat up late at night by a bunch of Arabs   
and he was too tired to remember that he had a wand so now he's   
at St. Mango's. _

_so US won by default..._

_Ok so listen. when I told mom about you want to leave the Dursley's, she   
said yes immediately to you moving in. Although I'm not sure if it's   
because it's you or is it because I'm the best head-boy of the year and all   
week she treated me like I was Percy or something...(Watch it mister!). _

_So listen, you're an adult wizard who can use his magic powers outside   
Hogwarts now and the Dursley's are supposed to know that. SO...on   
Thursday at 11:00 AM we're coming to get you so you'd better inform   
the Dursley's. Take everything you own because from now on, you're   
gonna live with us. _

_Ron Weasley _

_P.S. the family has a special surprise for you..._

Harry didn't know what to say. Fortunately he was too tired to think, so he fell asleep immediately, dreaming of his last days on Privet Drive....

~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* 

Harry woke up the next morning with lots of adrenalin. He felt so good that he made himself a double fudge (a recipe that Hermione taught him, with two little pictures of Cornelius Fudge) chocolate cake. He went to the kitchen where the three Dursley's, wait...did I say Three?, I meant two Dursley's- Petunia and Dudley were eating a grapefruit (Dudley was on diet yet again). Dudley had taken Uncle Vernon's grapefruit. Harry also had his grapefruit on a small plate but he gave it to Uncle Vernon.

"Here" he said. "You have it. I'm not hungry" . Uncle Vernon didn't look very happy about Harry, feeling pity for him but he was too hungry to argue and in two minutes, the grapefruit was gone.

Harry told the Dursley's that he was moving to the Weasley's and to his surprise, there was no evil grin on anyone's face. 

By the next day, Uncle Vernon got three flying tickets to NYC (New York City) and all day they sang a song called: "New York, New York" by some stupid muggle (sorry Frank) called Frank Sinatra.

Harry heard it so many times that he invented new words for it. 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, The characters are JK's and that is the true. 

In short: Nancy Shortass and Hoglane are mine, The song "New York, New York" is preformed by Frank Sinatra and I have no idea who wrote it. And the other character are J K Rowling's.

A/N: So, Like, next chapter is the improved lyrics of "New York, New York" HeeHee 

See that beautiful box down here? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
